


Home

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kit had no idea how it had happened. One minute he and Ella had been having a nice picnic in the woods, and the next, as he had gone to the stream to fetch some water for them, Ella had disappeared. And no matter how Kit had shouted, how he had searched, he couldn't find his wife anywhere. </p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Kit had no idea how it had happened. One minute he and Ella had been having a nice picnic in the woods, and the next, as he had gone to the stream to fetch some water for them, Ella had disappeared. And no matter how Kit had shouted, how he had searched, he couldn't find his wife anywhere. 

But he hadn't given up. He had called for reinforcements from the castle, and had stayed in the forest the entire time until they finally, after a three-day search, found Ella deep in the woods, passed out by a gathering of rocks.

Kit had carried Ella back into the castle on his horse himself, keeping his eyes on his wife. She was pale, and she was shivering from the cold. There were no signs on her skin that suggested she had gotten hurt, but Kit could not help but to be out of his mind with worry. 

Something like this had never happened before. Ella had never rushed off before without telling him. Not since the night of the ball. And as Kit watched his wife remain unconscious all the way back to the castle, he started to fear the worst. What if she'd never wake up?

But gladly for everyone, she did. A few hours later, wrapped up in blankets, in her and Kit's bedchambers, Ella finally opened her eyes. 

Kit was sitting by the bed, his head buried in his hands as he tried hard to steady his own breathing. He was out of his mind with worry, and to top that, he had been in the forest for three days, doing nothing but look for his wife. He was completely exhausted, but also determined to not let himself fall asleep until he knew that Ella was okay. That she would continue to be alright.

"Kit", Ella whispered, her voice a bit raspy as she reached out to take his hand in hers. "Kit."

Kit looked up, seeing a weak smile on his wife's beautiful face. He let out a soft laugh, kissing the hand that was holding his, leaning closer on his chair to look into Ella's beautiful, brown eyes.

"Ella", he whispered back. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Ella couldn't explain it. One minute she had been completely fine, having the time of her life with Kit on the picnic, and then the next thing she remembered was waking up in the middle of the woods, completely alone. But she had only remained conscious for a few seconds before passing out again. And now she was back at home. She was safe, with Kit.

"I don't know what happened", she whispered. "I don't remember", she breathed out, smiling apologetically. "I'm so sorry, Kit. I know I promised I'd never run off again. I didn't mean to, I didn't know what-"

"It's okay", Kit rushed to say, pressing his lips against Ella's forehead. "It's alright. You're home. You're safe with me", he promised, moving to let go of Ella's hand only for the short time that it took him to lie down next to her on the bed and wrap his arms around her. "I'm here. It's going to be alright."

Ella nodded, burying her head in Kit's chest as she breathed in the familiar scent of him. "I'm home", she whispered before closing her eyes, allowing herself to fall asleep. 

"You're home", Kit whispered back, kissing Ella's forehead once more before finally surrendering to sleep as well. They were together again, and all was well.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure what to do with this request, because I couldn't find the motive, the reason behind Ella's disappearance, but hopefully this will be fine as it is :)


End file.
